Mille Voeux
by Joel Love
Summary: Seamus jamais pensé qu'il allait avoir deux filles qui veulent lui. Dans le même temps. Tout se passe dans une période d'une semaine: Secret des lettres, des violents, mais sexy, bagarres, et la ferveur des baisers sur les lèvres qui ne pouvaient pas se.


Seamus se réveilla à la vibration de sa montre à son poignet. Grâce au sommeil floue yeux, il pouvait lire le numéro: 5h30.  
_Maman et Da ne sont pas encore_... Il a assuré lui-même. Assis dans le lit attentivement, il a remarqué Dean bruissement des feuilles sur le côté de la tente. Il a gelé. Il a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cessé de bouger, puis a glissé ses jambes sur le matelas.  
Seamus penchant pour trouver ses formateurs. Sa main cherché autour d'une minute avant de toucher le matériel ébouriffées. Il frotta ses yeux lentement, de glisser son froid aux pieds dans les souliers. Seamus silencieusement sortir du lit et la pointe des doigts de l'entrée rabat.  
L'air frais du matin lui a fait frissonner un peu, le début de brossage de rosée sur ses chevilles. La substance a été le naufrage par le tissu de la denim qu'il avait adopté des po, il se sentait comme si elle était ivre rugissant.  
Seamus déplacée mécaniquement à un arbre de s'égarer loin de la tente. Il savait que ses parents ne freak si il n'était pas de retour de 8 au moins. Il a pu voir qu'il était encore assez sombre, le soleil vient à venir un petit peu. La seule autre lumière de la tente de Flint, où Marcus a été plus voûté, toujours frotter le sommeil de ses yeux.  
"Morning, Seamus," Il ricoché sur, et il ya eu étirement Nicolette, la jolie jeune fille française à Hogwarts, son bras en l'air froid. Elle a été entièrement habillé, ne voulant pas se sentir un peu exposés.  
"Hey," Il a tiré de son corps, embrasser son front légère. "Pourquoi êtes-vous si tôt? Vous ne sont généralement pas obtenir jusqu'à neuf ou quelque chose."  
"Je voulais vous voir."  
"Ici je suis." Il riait nerveusement. Il n'a jamais su quoi dire à Nicolette. Elle était trop jolie, et de façon plus difficile de parler.  
"Oui", Nicollete soupira. "Comment vous sentez-vous?"  
"Fine, d'pourquoi me demandez-vous?"  
"Juste curieux,"  
"Oh. Bon. Hé, ne vous arrive d'attraper la météo sur votre sans-fil? Je veux juste savoir si j'ai besoin de trouver quoi que ce soit."  
"Ah, il est censé être autour de 30 degrés, mais pas tout chaud, je suppose."  
"Oui, oui." Seamus secoué et-vient sur ses talons. "Quel côté êtes-vous? Je ne pense pas que j'ai vu la tente pour le moment."  
"Même côté que vous êtes. Par ailleurs, la façon dont a été doyen sentiment?" Nicolette poussé ses mains dans ses poches, creusant ses joues. Il ne sait pas comment elle savait au sujet de Dean, mais elle doit avoir entendu les rumeurs et tout le reste.  
«Il a fait beaucoup mieux. Encore très malade, si."  
"Envoyez-lui mes meilleurs voeux, alors."  
"Can et de volonté." Il y avait un silence que les deux ont regardé dans l'off faiblement éclairé le ciel.  
«Je devrais sans doute la tête en arrière maintenant. Si ils se réveillent, ils se demandent où je suis. Je vous verrai plus tard, non?" Nicolette tourné à Seamus.  
"Ah, oui. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous nous dirigeons aujourd'hui, donc je vais venir si nous ne le faisons." Il savait qu'il trouverait sa tente, même si il serait scandale autour d'un idiot d'essayer de trouver une jeune fille française.  
Nicolette sourit chaleureusement, glissant sa main sur la sienne, et de façon éloquente à travers la marche arrière de rosée parsemée d'herbe plutôt vers un malade tente verte. Seamus tripoté avec le pendentif autour du cou, à la recherche de tout signe de détérioration. Rien ne semble être mal avec lui, seulement lui, il s'assit sur l'herbe humide et y resta jusqu'à ce que le premier signe de Dean enjambées de l'entrée et des volets à venir sur lui.  
"Mornin '". Dean s'est fixé lui-même à côté de son meilleur ami. "Pourquoi êtes-vous de si tôt?"  
"Euh, vient de le faire. Si vous sentez-vous bien ce matin? Vous avez été en mouvement autour d'un lot."  
"Oui, je suis tombé malade juste après avoir quitté, je crois."  
"Désolé, je ne pouvais pas être là pour témoigner, il". Dean rit.  
"Vous êtes si moyenne", at-il de jeux de poing à son ami i le bras. Et après cela, ils sont restés encore que des rochers et j'ai vu le soleil se lever.


End file.
